Shin-chan in Wonderland
by satoooooomi
Summary: Instead of being at the hospital, Midorima finds himself in... Wonderland? And what's with all his friends in weird get ups, and where is Takao? Happy belated Midotaka Day! (10/6)


**A/N: LOL Hello everyone. This story is supposed to be posted on the MidoTaka Day (10/6), but I couldn't finish it on time. Happy belated MidoTaka day and happy belated birthday to Kiyoshi sempai~ I shall now present you the story (background music on) Please leave a review and tell me what do you think about this story. **

******P.S. The raffia string thing, is actually a translation from the word 拉菲草. You can Google it and find out all about it. Thanks XD**

**Warning: I don't know what is in this story but LOL better warn you before you read it!**

**Beta-ed by: Lucky Kitsune 497 as usual**

**Disclaimer: I do not own KNB's character bla bla bla**

**Pairings: Midotaka**

* * *

Midorima Shintarou has never felt the urge to knock his head on the nearby wall like now, if there were any walls here anyway.

Unfortunately, that would be none available at the moment.

He thought the God of misfortune will never find him, since he always bring his lucky item for the day with him. But today, it seemed like the God of fortune decided to play a prank on him.

When he woke up from him sleep, he was leaning against a huge rain tree. He was surrounded with trees and strange flowers which could only found in the forest. He had no idea why did he end up in this place. As a resident in Tokyo Hospital, he should be looking after the patients or learning new things from his seniors instead of sleeping under a rain tree, full of mould and unknown insects. No sound could be heard other than the beating wings random insects.

He thought he had worst of it when he realized that he was in an unknown forest. He just didn't know that the worst was waiting for him.

Our heartfelt condolence to him.

He stood up from the place he was sitting, intending brush the dirt from his pants. It was then when he realized his legs could feel the breeze blowing towards him. His bottom part of body felt a little...empty? Hesitantly, he looked down to his lower body.

God, he wished he didn't see anything.

He found that he was wearing a dress, an apple green dress with white apron outside. His shoes were just like those the little girls liked to wear, black shoes and long white socks. He felt there was something on his head and found that it was a black hair band.

He was frozen on the spot, literally.

_This world is insane_. The sentence was typed out by his almost-died brain.

What made him conscious was an unknown object that was running few meters from him. He pushed his glasses up with his fingers and took closer look. It was not exactly an unknown object, it was HUMAN.

This person ran very fast, as if he was rushing for something. Midorima judged from his place that the person was way shorter than him. He was wearing a red swallow-tailed coat. One of his hands was holding something, looked like an old-fashioned golden pocket watch. He was looking around, maybe trying to find the correct direction. When he looked at Midorima's direction, Midorime's irises contracted.

The person looked like, no… Midorima could swear to God that the person he saw was no one but Takao Kazunari.

"Kazunari!" He shouted Takao's name but Takao didn't even looked at his direction.

He took a turn to his right and disappeared in the forest. Midorima had no choice but to follow Takao. He ran into the forest after him. He couldn't believe because no matter how fast he ran, he couldn't see Takao nor hear his footsteps. It was either he was slower than usual, or Takao was really runner today.

Following Takao's footsteps, Midorima figured that he was in the story of Alice in Wonderland, although this idea was crazy and against the laws of science. He used to read that as his sister's bedtime story, the story line was just at his finger tips.

_Guess I will then fall into a rabbit hole and encounter those weird things which only exist in fiction,_ Midorima couldn't help but started thinking what was waiting in front of him.

Much to his disappointment, he didn't fall into a rabbit hole (or any hole for that matter), but he did encounter weird things. Takao's footstep stopped in front of a small house. It was not only small, it was extremely small. It was like one of those doll houses his sister used to play with when she was younger. But instead of plastic, it was made up by bricks, red roof with wall painted in white, like a real house. In front of the wooden door there was a stairs and two windows but Midorima couldn't see anything through it.

Just how did Takao get into the house?

Midorima was very sure that Takao was in the house, but he didn't know how he did that. When he was observing the surrounding, he saw two small plates. One was filled with some seaweed in it whereas the other had a cup on it which was filled with hot red bean soup. Every plate had a small label on it, written _Please eat/drink me._

_So according to the original story, I will grow smaller or larger based on what I eat, huh,_ Midorima judged the situation based on the story.

His gaze was moved back and forth between the seaweeds and red bean soup. After few minutes, he pushed his glasses with his bandaged fingers as his green orbs glinted. He took the red bean soup and drank it, thinking that it might help him to shrink since it was his favourite drink.

For once, his guess was incorrect. The moment he swallowed a mouthful of that red bean soup, his body started to grow bigger and bigger.

This lesson shows us why we shouldn't judge anything by its appearance, despite it being your favourite drink.

Immediately, Midorima grabbed the seaweed from the plate and stuffed them into his mouth. Without knowing how many seaweed he had eaten, his body started shrinking. He started to think what his former captain would have done if he was in his shoes.

Akashi would rather find another solution other than eating the seaweed, I guess.

Once he finished the seaweed, he was small enough to enter the house. He took a firm step as he walked towards the door. When he was standing in front of the door, he reached out his right hand out to open the door. His hand hesitated for a moment before touched the handle and opened it.

The strong light that penetrated into his irises gave him a temporary blindness. When he regained his sight, he was surprised. He was expecting something you'd usually see in a house, like a living room with sofa and maybe television, not another forest which was full with wilted leaves on the floor. The trees were nearly bare, most of the leaves fall off at the same time as the cold breeze blew, making it look like a scene that only can be seen during autumn.

This brought back memories. Not many people knew that Takao's favourite season was autumn. During autumn, Takao enjoyed walking under the wilted trees with him and enjoy their beautiful red and gold surroundings, saying that it is romantic to walk under the trees like this. Midorima was completely absorbed in his memories, until he didn't realize there were two people approaching him.

"Good day, Alice-san."

Midorima stiffened as he felt someone patting his back. He turned, only to encounter one Kuroko Tetsuya and his light Kagami Taiga. They were just like normal, albeit that one was wearing a dog costume whereas another with a tiger costume. Midorima twitched slightly while looking at their clothing.

_What is up with this ridiculous get up?_ Midorima thought suspiciously.

"Kuroko, who are you calling Alice? My name is Midorima Shintarou. And why are you in such ridiculous costume?"

"I told you, Tetsuya. Alice is insane. She even called you names." Kagami, I mean, Taiga told his partner while eyeing the aforementioned.

"What do you think you're talking about, Kagami Taiga?!"

Midorima felt a vein pulse in his forehead. If looks can kill, Taiga would have dead on Midorima's hand for millions times.

"Taiga-kun," Tetsuya chided Taiga who was going to pick up a fight before turning to face Midorima, "I was calling you, Alice-san. Don't you remember us? I am Tetsuya and he's Taiga-kun."

"Do I look like a freaking girl to you, Kuroko?" This was not supposed to be a question but a statement.

"You are wearing a dress and yet you don't admit that you're a girl. Funny." Taiga stood beside Tetsuya, shooting Midorima a dark look. This time, Midorima couldn't even find a smart comeback. Pushing his up his glasses, he looked into Tetsuya's blue orbs and asked, "Where am I, and why are you here?"

"It seems like you forgotten everything, Alice-san," Tetsuya said in monotone, "This is Wonderland, the land full with surprise and mystery. Taiga-kun and I are the gatekeepers of the door which connects this land with the reality."

_The gatekeepers...? Wait, that never existed in the original story! _Midorima stared at the duo, trying to find evidence that they are lying.

He stared at Tetsuya again, "Why are you keep calling me 'Alice'?"

"Why, you mean?" Tetsuya slightly tilted his head, before answering him, "...because you're Alice-san."

"Stop that. I'm Midorima."

"Alice-san."

"Midorima."

"Alice-san."

"Ali- Ohh, fine." Midorima threw his hands into the air with frustration, mentally.

He had totally given up on changing the way Tetsuya addressed him. Taiga, on the other hand, grew irritated being ignored by the duo. He stepped in front of Tetsuya and started to question Midorima.

"So what brings you here, Alice? Don't you have anything to do other than coming to Wonderland? " It seemed like Taiga really hated the green haired.

"Do you think I want to come to this place?!" Midorima was mad at Taiga who just speaking to him harshly. He didn't come here by his own free will; he was just trying to find Takao who was running to this direction and ended up stuck at here with this duo. He wanted to find Takao.

"I'm here just to find Kazunari!"

"Kazunari-kun?" Tetsuya's ears moved slightly while hearing a familiar name, "You mean the brown rabbit, Kazunari-kun?"

What? Brown rabbit?

"We saw him just now. He even stopped for a while and chatted with us. He said he was heading to the palace. The king wanted to meet him." Although Taiga disliked Midorima, he still told him about Takao. It's his job after all (even though he hates it).

"Could you please give me directions to the palace then?"

"I can tell you the direction to the palace, but unfortunately I couldn't bring you to there," Tetsuya answered him with slight apologetic tone.

When Midorima was about to turn, he heard Tetsuya's voice again, "But we can walk you to the another side of the mountain." He said as he pointed to the mountain which was not far away from them. Midorima nodded, feeling slightly happy on the inside that he wouldn't have to search blindly for Takao.

Tetsuya and Taiga walked in front whereas Midorima followed them. On the way to the other of the mountain, they passed by a golden forest full with leaves falling like it was autumn, a field of huge mushrooms, and a forest where birds were chirping happily.

Time passed quickly, and the entire journey took them about an hour. When they almost reached the foot of the hill, Tetsuya broke the silence. He lifted his head only to stare at the blue sky, watching the fluffy clouds float by them.

"Today is that day..."

Midorima was confused. "That day? What day?"

He saw Taiga snickering at his question.

"So you don't know what day is today, Alice?"

The answer was obvious.

"You'll get your answer soon." Kuroko stared into his eyes, as if he could read Midorima's mind. "This is as far as we can guide you. Go north and you will reach the palace. Our friends in front there will help you."

"Those jerks are not my friends!" Taiga protested.

"Thanks you, Kuroko." He mumbled to Kuroko as he passed him. He knew that wasn't Tetsuya's name in this world, but this was a habit, as long as Tetsuya didn't deny about that.

"All the best to you, Alice-san." Kuroko wished him as they stared at his disappearing back.

He turned back to look, only to realize that Tetsuya and Taiga were no long there. The breeze seemed to bring Tetsuya's wish away from him. He pushed his glasses higher up his nose bridge as he continued his journey to search Kazunari.

The surrounding here was different with what he saw on the way to here. He was surrounded by sunflowers. The sunflowers here were tall; he estimated that their minimum height would be 2 meters, almost as tall as Murasakibara. The flowers were huge, they almost stopped the sunlight from penetrated into the ground. Their leaves were huge too, just like their flower.

It was quite cool here since the flowers had blocked most of the sunlight. The sunflowers swayed as the cool breeze blew. Let's not forget that Midorima was currently wearing a dress. So whenever the wind blew he could feel the cool breeze blowing up his dress slightly. As he continued walking in this sunflowers sea, he saw someone lying on a bed-like structure under one of the sunflowers. He went forward to take a closer look at the person.

He had thought that it might be Kise, or other people he knew, but he never thought that the person would be _him_. He started to understand Taiga's reaction when Tetsuya mentioned "Our friends".

The one who was currently lying on a bed, I mean, a thick leaf which looked like a bed, was someone with dark blue hair and tanned skin, also known as Aomine Daiki. He was wearing a costume which made people wondering that he was cosplaying Peter Pan. The aforementioned was snorting, as his hand was holding a Horikita Mai's photobook.

I wonder where that photobook came from?

He tried to walk pass Aomine as quick and fast as possible, hoping he did not notice him. He didn't want to involve himself in more trouble, especially not with that Ahomine. It would just be a waste of his time, his priority was to find Takao. Unfortunately, the moment he took his first step away from the bluenette, he heard him speaking with his eyes closed.

"Just where do you think you are going?"

_Today is really not my day, _Midorima fought the urge to smack his forehead with his palm. Aomine turned his body before opening his eyes to stare up at Midorima lazily.

"Look who's here. It has been a while, Alice." Aomine's orbs were eyeing at the bespectacled man, who was trying to figure out how to get away without being noticed, "What brings you here?

"It's none of your business, Aomine," Midorima refused to tell him the reason why he was here.

He couldn't help him even though he told him, right? All he needed to do was to find Takao and get the entire mystery solved. Although no one really told him why the heck he was here, he knew Takao was related to the reason why exactly he ended up at here.

"Who do you think you're calling?" Aomine furrowed at the way Midorima addressed him, "The name is Daiki. Don't simply give me names, because the only one who can change my name is me."

Midorima couldn't stand it anymore. He just wanted to find Takao and get out from this strange place. When he was going to leave, Daiki sat up before saying something unexpected, "You want to find that brown rabbit, right?"

Midorima was frozen in his spot. How did he know about this? He hadn't said anything about this to him. It seemed like he knew what he wanted to ask, Aomine yawned, "Tetsu told me about you and asked me to take care of you. I am forced to do it, it's a favour to Tetsu after all."

"I don't need your help." Midorima was going to resume his journey, Aomine's voice stopped him.

"If I were you, I wouldn't go there." Aomine laid down on his bed again, his hands propping his head up.

"But Kuroko told me the palace is due north," Midorima was glaring at the lazy teen.

_Is he trying to play me for a fool?_

"Tetsu doesn't know because he rarely comes to this area. I live here so I know," without realizing the way Midorima addressed his best friend, Aomine stared at the sky, perhaps counting the clouds in the sky, "There are many soldiers patrolling down that path. If you just go down there, I highly doubt that you'll able to meet that brown rabbit."

Midorima was unsure about the credibility of what Aomine said. Since when was he a person who would give such a good advice to friends? Maybe to someone else he did, but to Midorima, he was just a basketball idiot.

Aomine pointed at the path which was opposite the path Midorima was going to go, "I advice you to use this. There is less possibility that you will meet the soldiers here. It is just really troublesome. I never knew that you are being that close to him. But that aside, I don't think he'll have the time to see you since today is- " He stopped at the part Midorima eager to know the most.

What day is today and why is everyone keep talking about that? Midorima was irritated. He wanted to know what they were talking about. His curiosity was killing him on the inside.

"Tell me, what day exactly is today?"

"You'll see soon enough."

What did that means that he would know about it later! Tetsuya told him the same thing and now the Ahomine?

"Just tell me, will you?"

Aomine just kept quiet. Nothing could be heard from him, not even after five minutes (which is super rare outside of the basketball court). Midorima decided to go near him to check what happened to him, only found that he had fallen asleep.

_Stupid ganguro! Fine, I will seek the answer by myself._

He went down the path Aomine suggested, since he knew that Aomine didn't have the reason to fool him. After walking for a while, the sunflowers that surrounded him were replaced with different type of flowers and trees. It was just like he was back to the place on the way to the other side of mountain. There were different types of plants which he couldn't name most of them, since this was not his field. He saw a small deer running pass him just to catch up his mother. Butterflies and bees were flying around, collecting honey and help the plants to spread their seedlings around the forest.

When he was admiring the beauty of the nature, he heard some noise and it came from the nearby bushes. He pushed away the bushes to have a better view on the people behind it. He jaw dropped inwardly when he saw Himuro, Murasakibara and Momoi having their tea together, chatting happily with each other. They were sitting together at a small table with red tablecloth on it. There were cups of tea and a piece of cake in front of each them, except for Murasakibara's which had some other snacks in front of him as well.

Everyone was wearing strange costume, just like the people he met before them. Murasakibara who was trying to put a chocolate cake into his mouth was wearing a huge black hat (just like those the magicians usually wear) whereas Himuro had a pair of rabbit ears with him. Both of them were wearing black swallow-tailed coat, Momoi was wearing a light pink dress with white laces and ribbons. Without wanting them to notice his presence, he released his hold on the bush before taking his leave.

"Tatsuchin, I saw Alichin just now—" He heard Murasakibara's lazy tone drawl behind him, "just behind the bushes—"

He was frozen, as he thought no one will notice him. Himuro walked to the place he was currently at, looked at him while smiled warmly, "Do you mind to have a cup of tea with us, Alice?"

Without waiting for his answer, Himuro led Midorima to his gang before letting him sit next to him. Momoi was so exited to see him and chatter excitedly with him. She poured a cup of tea for him and placed a red bean flavoured cake in front him. Murasakibara stared at him while continue eating his snacks.

"I need to go now," Midorima get up from his seat, ignoring everyone's stare while making his way. Suddenly, someone held onto his hand to prevent him from going anywhere. It was Momoi.

"Alice-chan, it has been a long time since we chatted last time. Why don't you stay here with us for a little longer?" Momoi pulled his hand, her pink orbs full of unashamed pleading.

Midorima was going to refuse her offer, but when he stared at the pink haired girl, he just gave up and went back to his seat. He always had a soft spot for her after all. The girl smiled in delight as she continued giving him some snacks.

"So, how are you, Alice?" Himuro greeted him while trying to stop Murasakibara from eating too much.

"Fine." Midorima took a sip on his tea as he answered him. The only thing which was in his mind was Takao and he was thinking how to end this topic as fast as possible in order to sneak out from this ridiculous teatime.

"What brings you here, Alice?" Momoi questioned while looking at the aforementioned with eyes sparkling.

This was the third time someone asked him why was he here. Wasn't it that strange for him to come to this Wonderland? He wasn't going to answer that question since he didn't want anyone to know about it, but he just couldn't resist Momoi.

"I am here to find Kazunari, he is heading to the palace," Midorima's answer had attracted Murasakibara. He put the cheese cake into his mouth before turning to face Midorima who was currently having a bite on his own cake.

"Why do you want to find that brown rabbit?" Midorima was quite surprise at his question, but still he answered, wishing to end this as soon as possible.

"Because I want to talk to him and get the way back to my world."

"Why must him? You can go back to your own world by asking one of us, without bringing him. Why must you find him when you can definitely go back to our own world by yourself?" Murasakibara's questions made Midorima frozen at his spot. He never thought about this ever since he encountered Takao in the forest. The only thing that was in his mind was to find him no matter what.

Think about it, why must he go and find Takao? As Murasakibara said, he could just go and ask any of them about the way back to his world instead of wasting his time chasing Takao around and involving himself into troubles. It was not like him to do all this pointless stuff. But the moment his eyes looked into Takao's grey orbs, he decided to follow him. When it was related to Takao, he was willing to do anything, even if it was not his usual style.

Maybe, just maybe this is because of fate? Fate tied them together, despite in a totally different world. He finally understood why he decided to find Takao other than go home by himself, it was just simply because he wanted to see him. He wanted to meet his loved one, Takao Kazunari.

When Midorima was in his deep thought, Himuro was chided with Murasakibara, "Shh, Atsushi..."

"But Tatsuchin, I am just telling the truth,"He said while drinking his tea, "Why would he chase that brown—"He was stopped by Midorima's words.

"I want to find him...because I want to be with him," He stood just after he finished his word, "Now, if you guys could pardon me, I need to leave now."

Everyone looked at each other before nodding their heads. Himuro pointed at the path behind him.

"Use this path, you'll be able to reach the palace. Good luck in your trip, Alice,"

Midorima nodded as thank you before leaving the gang behind him. He had already gotten used to the name "Alice". Knowing that the time had passed, he walked as fast as possible to reach the palace. He realized that the trees around him had increased, causing the forest look a little bit dark. He didn't bother much as he sped up. He went accelerated until he reached a junction. There were two ways to choose, either one of them would lead you to the real destination, according to what Midorima knew. As the bespectacled teen was observing the road, a sound could be heard from the trees between the two paths.

"Neh, which path will lead you to the palace, Alicchi?" A familiar voice whispered in his ear

There was only one person in his world, at least within his social circle, who used that honorific to address his friends. As Midorima figured out the person's identity, he showed himself. There were a pair of cat ears on his blonde hair, he was wearing a cat costume while his legs crossed gracefully (the heck, greacefully?!), hands crossed in front of his chest. Midorima looked up with slight irritated.

"Don't fool around like an idiot, Kise"

"That's not my name!" The blonde wailed, "I am the Cheshire cat and my name is Ryouta!"

"Whatever." Midorima was getting impatient, "Just tell me which path should I go."

"No problem," Ryouta agreed with a smile, before it turned into a mischievous smirk, "but first, you need to answer my question."

"Just ask," Midorima was uncertain about what question would he ask, but no matter what he asked, he would answer it.

Surprisingly, the question Ryouta asked was just the one Midorima wanted to know the most.

"Tell me what day is today and I will let you pass," Ryouta threw this question to Midorima, who just jaw dropped in front of him. It was impossible for him to answer this question, he didn't even know about the answer. He should have asked Murasakibara or the rest before leaving. Neither Tetsuya nor Daiki told him about the answer. Looking Ryouta's smirk became wider and wider just put more stress to him.

He tried to calm himself to be able to think properly. Referring to what Tetsuya and Daiki told him, today must be very important to Takao. So does that mean today was also very important to the Takao who lived in the same world as him? He filtered the days which might match the day they was talking about. It couldn't be either one of their birthdays, since they had long way to go.

Then what day was today?

Think about today's date, Midorima told himself, what day was today? He remembered that he saw the date on the calendar when he was on his way to check his patient.

It was written 10th of June.

Wait, today is—

Ryouta saw Midorima smiling to himself. "So I guess you have got the answer, Alicchi. What is the answer?

Midorima told a deep breathe before giving him the answer, "It was his and his lover's anniversary." He almost said it was their anniversary, but since everyone in this world addressed him as "that person", so he decided to follow the flow.

There was only silence between them. After a while, Ryouta pointed at the right path, "You answered the question correctly. Go down this path, you'll find Kazunaricchi." After telling him about that, Ryouta was about to jump down from the tree but he couldn't move.

"Wah, my legs are cramped..." Kise was wailing as he realized he couldn't go down the tree. Midorima didn't bother much, since he knew the one who hid behind the bushes would save Ryouta. As he walked away, he heard Ryouta screaming "Daikicchi…" from far away. He continued his journey to the palace. He didn't want anything to distract him, the only thing he wanted to do was to find Takao who was in the palace.

Finally, after walking for such a long journey, he reached his destination—the palace. It might be because that he was currently at the back door of the palace, no soldiers could be found in this area. Carefully, he opened the huge gate and sneaked into the palace.

The palace was just like those he saw in those fairy tale books. There were beautiful flowers and buildings around him. As he wondered around the palace, he saw a lot of soldiers surrounded at a place. According to the original story line, Alice would encounter with the Red Queen and fought with each other. He decided to walk close and have a look, only to see that a brunette, wearing sport attire that was currently playing basketball.

What setting is this?! Just who in the world is this kid? And what's with the basketball?

The brunette seemed to realize about Midorima's appearance. He walked out from the crowd to approach him. The soldiers opened the way to the boy as if he had high status. The bespectacled teen realized that it was actually Furihata Kouki as the Red Queen in this Wonderland, that means the king must be—

"Good morning, Alice-san. It is nice to see you here," The brunette gave a timid smile to Midorima. Although he was the Red Queen, his character was completely the opposite of the original queen. The soldiers behind him bowed at the green-haired, which made him feel a little out of place.

"Furihata, do you know where is Kazunari?" Without wasting any time, he asked the brunette for the brown rabbit.

"E-ehh?!" Kouki was about to correct the way Midorima addressed him, but the scary face of Midorima actually scared the already timid boy, "...Y-you mean...Kazu? He is not here, Sei wanted to see him to discuss something some important matter. Maybe you can wait here…"

_As I expected,_ Midorima thought as the name "Sei" was mentioned. According to how Kouki addressed Takao, he knew that they were also close with each other in this world. Does that mean that he knew everything about Takao? He didn't think that he could approach Takao now since Akashi was probably be with him at the moment, perhaps he could kill his time by speaking with the brunette here. Although Midorima had known today was actually their anniversary, he didn't understand why was everyone kept talking about this. They had the sad look while they were talking about that and Midorima wanted to find out the reason.

"Oi."

"Y-yes?" Kouki sputtered.

"I saw Kazunari just now. Why does he look so sad?" Midorima straight away questioned Kouki. Kouki looked at the bespectacled teen before started to talk about his best friend.

"I guess you know what day is today, right?" Kouki continued as he saw Midorima nodding his head, "He has been looking forward for today so much. But yesterday that person told him that he'll be coming back late today. He knows how busy he is, and he'll always prioritize his work. But still, he feels sad because this is their anniversary; he dearly wishes to celebrate it with him..." Midorima couldn't hear Kouki's voice anymore.

Kouki was talking about him, no doubt about that. He just received an order from his head yesterday. He needed to stay at the hospital longer than usual today because a patient of his needed to have operation before his illness went severe. He totally forgot about today was their anniversary day when he told Takao about it.

"Haha too bad, I was planning to have dinner with Shin-chan…" Takao being as cheerful as usual, but Midorima didn't miss the sadness in his eyes.

He was regretted. He seldom spared any time to accompany Takao, and never asked for anything. He never thought how Takao true feelings under his bright smile. Only this moment he knew that it was no use to meet the Takao in this world.

What he really needed to do was to go back to his world and meet his Takao, his own Kazunari…

"A-ano... Alice-san?" Kouki sensed something odd as he looked at Midorima who obviously didn't concentrate on what he said. The green-haired former shooting guard snapped out from his deep thought before turning his gaze to the other man.

"Furihata, where is Akashi?"

"Ehh?" Kouki hadn't give him an answer, a soldier was walking towards both of them. He stopped and bowed to Kouki.

"Good day, Your Highness. His Majesty would like to see Alice in the audience hall."

And so, Midorima followed the soldier to the audience hall. When the soldier opened the door, a luxurious and huge audience hall was displayed in front of him. The one who was sitting in the centre of the hall was none other than the Red King—Akashi Seijuurou. The soldier led Midorima to Akashi before bowing to him and leaving the hall. The red king was looking at his documents before lifting his heterochomatic orbs to meet the other man's green orbs.

"So, I guess you are here to see Kazunari?"

To Akashi's surprise, Midorima denied it. "No. I am here to ask for the way to go back to my world."

"Ohh? You have been chasing Kazunari from the reality world all the way here and now you want to leave without meeting him?"

Midorima remained silent before spoke, "I shouldn't be the one who meet the brown rabbit Kazunari who lives in this world. They might be the same person, but the one I love is Takao Kazunari who lives with me in my world and is currently waiting for me in our home. The Alice here should be handling the brown rabbit by himself, not me. That's why I want to go back to my world."

Akashi looked at him without speaking a word before he let out a small smile, "I see, so this is your decision..." Midorima was going to respond to his question, that was when he felt he was dizzy and everything in the audience hall were like spinning in his eyes. Before he went unconscious, the only thing he could hear was Akashi's voice.

"My job is done. I shall go and accompany my Kouki..."

* * *

**(0/./0)**

* * *

"..."

_Urgh, who's there..._

"...rin..."

_I think someone is calling my name, but it is so...far away from me..._

"Midorin..."

"Midorin, wake up!" Midrorima opened his eyes as Momoi patted his shoulder, "You fell asleep the moment your head is on the desk. Are you okay?"

Midorima didn't answer her. He looked at his surrounding only to realize that he was again in the hospital he was currently working at. He is still wearing his white coat. Everything was just fine. He sighed in relief.

Finally he was back to his own world.

"Midorin?" Looking at Midorima with worries, Momoi who was wearing her nurse uniform called his name, "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I am fine..."Midorima answered. He stunned as he suddenly remembered something that was important.

"Momoi, what time is it now?!"

"Ehh?" Momoi was shocked as she checked her watch for the time, "It is 6.30 p.m."

Good, Midorima thought to himself, he still had some time since the operation would start at 9.30 PM. He knew Takao was definitely at home, since he was not really occupied by his work recently. The bespectacled man took off his white coat and put it on this chair before rushing out the office.

"Wait, Midorin! Where are you going?" Momoi trying to stopped him.

"Emergency case, I am going home now, will be back later!" Midorima shouted to the pink haired nurse, Midorima dashed out from the hospital and headed to the train station.

He was going home and celebrate the day with his loved one, even if there were only few hours left, he still wanted to spend it with Takao. No matter what, he wanted to make his Takao feel like the most loved person in the world on this special day.

He would cherish Takao forever and never let him go.

* * *

_**-Omake-**_

* * *

Takao was surprised to hear the sound of someone unlocked his house door. He frozen on the spot when he saw Midorima stepped into the house. He knew Midorima had an operation tonight, that was why he couldn't come back home early for today. Then, why was he here?

"Shin-chan, welcome home. Aren't you supposed to be- hghn!" Takao's words were cut off when Midorima suddenly pulled him into a tight embrace.

His lover rarely did such to him, there must be something happened to him, Takao could say that. He slowly returned the hug and started to worry about Midorima.

"Shin-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Midorima tighten the embrace as he heard Takao. He put his head on Takao's shoulder while inhaling his scent which never failed to comfort him.

"Kazunari, I am sorry for not being able to stay with you most of the time...'

"Uwah, Shin-chan, you're being weird today. You can't help that, right? After all it is your duty as a doctor." Takao tried to comfort Midorima by patting his back softly. They stayed in their position for a while before Midorima released the hug and searching something in his pocket. He took out something and showed them to Takao.

There were three strings on his hand; one was with colourful pearls, one with red pearls and one with blue pearls.

"Shin-chan, this is...?"

"They are raffia strings," Midorima avoided Takao's gaze as he stared at everywhere but at Takao, "People used to wear to these to pray for luck. If the raffia string you wear breaks off, you will able to gain your wishes."

"Ehh? Why is Shin-chan buying this?"

Midorima looked at the raffia strings for a while before handed it to Takao, "It is for you."

Takao was so happy, his smile could almost light up the entire room, "Thank you Shin-chan, I know you are the best!"

"B-baka! I just happened to see them, so I bought them!" Midorima was frustrated at Takao's comment, "Give me your hand. I'll tie them for you."

"My Shin-chan is being sweet." Takao continued to tease him as he handed him his hand. Midorima tied the raffia string with colourful pearls on right wrist whereas the others on his left wrist.

"Neh Shin-chan, why do they have different coloured pearls?" Takao asked while observing his present.

"Colourful pearls symbolizes health, blue is for your career whereas red is for your love life," Midorima explained while tying them to his wrist. After he finished, Takao raised his hand to look at the raffia strings. Then, he turned to Midorima with a radiant smile on his face.

"Shin-chan, I don't think I need the red pearled raffia string."

"Why not?"

"Because..."Takao hugged Midorima's neck while answering the question. He whispered softly beside Midorima's right ear, "because I already have you and I am happy with it"

Midorima started to blush so hard that even his ears turned red. He stared into Takao's eyes before looked away, "Hmph."

Takao chuckled at Midorima's reaction. He closed the distance between their lips, "Happy anniversary, Shin-chan."

Midorima let out a small smile while mumbled to his lover, "Happy anniversary to you too, Kazunari."

What they didn't realize was, the moment their lips met each other, the raffia string with red pearls broke off and fell on the floor.

If Midorima watched Oha Asa on that day, he would be very surprised about his lucky item of the day.

It was a green dress after all.

_**-owari-**_


End file.
